


First Day of School!

by owzy



Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00600 liners say like one line each, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chenle and Sungchan too, Kindergarten AU, Parents AU, Teacher Kim Jungwoo, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Toddler! Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owzy/pseuds/owzy
Summary: It's the first day of school for Johnny and Kun's little one, Jisung!
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Jisung's Adventurous Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	First Day of School!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that. Not even one full day has gone by and I have already written this drabble. Someone take Johnkun away from me!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also, I did some reshuffling for the series. This will now be part one instead of Field Day. 
> 
> p.s. I also edited Field Day quite a bit, especially during the relay race so peep if you want.

Kun was pacing back and forth in their bedroom while Johnny was busy scrolling away on his phone, momentarily laughing at a meme he saw. When Kun hears the laugh leave his husband’s lips, he whips his head towards Johnny and gives him a scowl. “How can you laugh at a time like this?” He scolds.

Johnny then puts his phone down and offers Kun a smile. “Stop worrying too much, alright? It’s his first day of kindergarten, not college.”

“Still! It’s his first time being away from us.”

“It’s only for six hours. It won’t be that long. Relax, will you? You’ll have gray hair by the time he reaches middle school.” Johnny reassures his husband.

“I can’t help but be worried, okay?” Kun confesses as he takes a seat at the bed. “It’s just been us three for a while and all of sudden he’s thrown into a room with like twenty other strangers.”

Johnny reaches for Kun’s hand and gently squeezes it to reassure him. “I’m sure he’ll do fine. Have some faith in our Sungie, yeah?”

“I do trust him! I’m just worried! Can you blame me?”

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll send you a photo of him before he enters the classroom and after I pick him up.”

“Please!” Kun pleads. “I need to see him okay.”

“Now go to sleep. You have an early class tomorrow.”

“Fine, fine. Will you stop worrying about me?” Kun teases.

“Hey, now!” Johnny scolds.

“Love you!” Kun rushes as he pecks Johnny on the lips. And just before he was able to pull back, Johnny cups his cheeks and holds him in place.

“What’d you say? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“I said I’ll go to sleep now.”

“Hm, funny. That’s not what you said earlier.”

“That is what I said earlier. Baobao, you need to clean your ears better if you’re hearing things.” Kun teases in Chinese.

“Oh, talk to me in Chinese more and I might just keep you up all night.” Johnny winks seductively.

“Not a chance. Jisung needs a good night’s sleep.”

“You’re such a mood killer.” Johnny pouts as he lets go of his husband. Kun gives him a hearty giggle before settling down under the blankets.

“Goodnight.” Kun bids as he snuggles close to Johnny.

“Goodnight, baby.” Johnny kisses the top of Kun’s forehead before reaching for the lamp to turn it off. He then settles himself under the blanket as well and places an arm around Kun’s torso.

Johnny can vaguely hear Kun yelling out an _“you need to wake up soon or he’s going to be late!”_ at him before Kun rushes out of their bedroom presumably to go to work for the day. He somehow remembers humming a response before checking his phone for the time – six fifteen am, it’s far too early to wake up Jisung since his class starts at nine. What he doesn’t remember is him failing to place his phone back on the nightstand which resulted in his phone falling on the carpeted floor and landing somewhere underneath their bed.

After some time, his alarm goes off once at seven am and then again at seven thirty where he finally wakes up from. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up, taking in the empty bedroom. He stretches himself awake more and heads for Jisung’s room. Inside, Jisung was still peacefully snoring away with Mr. Hamster by his side.

“Cute.” He mutters as he walks closer. He takes a seat on Jisung’s bed and gently shakes his son awake. “Hey, bub. It’s your first day of school! You gotta wake up now.” He tries. When Jisung still doesn’t stir awake, he tries to shake him a little stronger this time. “If you don’t wake up now, Baba will get mad at us and we wouldn’t want that, right?” Still nothing.

Johnny gives up waking up his son and heads downstairs to prepare breakfast instead. He makes some pancakes and warm up some milk for Jisung and sets them on his high chair table before running upstairs and try to wake up his son again.

“Listen, bub, if you really, really don’t wake up now, not only will Baba get mad, but Dada too.” He tries once again. And as a last resort, he picks Jisung up from the bed and places him on his shoulder before walking to the bathroom. Jisung, who was still clutching Mr. Hamster despite his sleepy state, groans in frustration from being woken up so suddenly. “Still want to sleep.” He mutters as he closes his eyes again.

“Enough sleep. You’re going to be late for your first day.” Johnny informs as he puts toothpaste on Jisung’s toothbrush. He then sits Jisung on the counter and hands him the toothbrush. His son grabs it reluctantly and proceeds to brush his teeth. “Mr. Hamster still wants to sleep so I’ll take him back to bed, okay? Can you brush your teeth by yourself?”

“Yes, Dada.” Jisung obliges as his eyes droop close. Johnny then grabs Mr. Hamster and places it back on Jisung’s bed before jogging back to the bathroom to check up on his son. He watches as Jisung spits out the toothpaste and rinses his mouth with water from the cup.

“Good job, Sungie!” He cheers as he walks closer. “Are you ready for breakfast?”

“Euhm!” Johnny then picks Jisung up from the counter and sets him down as they walk down towards the kitchen. “Oh, pancakes!” Jisung exclaims in a high-pitched voice as Johnny seats him on his high chair. “Thank you, Dada!” He beams at his dad.

Once breakfast was over, the two then hurried to get ready and was out of the door by eight forty-five am. This gives Johnny at least fifteen minutes of travel time to the kindergarten. Lest the Seoul traffic gives him a hard time.

And a hard time did he have. They arrived at the school grounds two minutes past nine am and Jisung’s teacher, Mr. Lee, was already about to close the door to start the class. “Ah, hold on a minute!” Johnny calls out. Mr. Lee notices him and opens the door wider for the two of them. “Thank you!” He bows as they reach the door. “Traffic was kinda bad today.” He reasons.

“It’s okay.” Mr. Lee reassures. “It’s only the first day. You must be Jisung?” Mr. Lee squats down to Jisung’s level and offers him a smile. Jisung’s initial reaction was to hide behind Johnny’s leg.

“Sungie, come on. Go on with him. Don’t you remember Mr. Lee? We met him a couple of weeks ago with Baba.” Johnny reminds him. Jisung turns his face away from Mr. Lee altogether. “Give him a sec.” Johnny looks to Mr. Lee. “Sungie, don’t be shy now. Alright? Baba’s counting on you, remember?” At the mention of Kun, Johnny remembers his promise to his husband. “Ah, before I forget, let’s take a picture to send to Baba. Would you want that? Is that okay?” He looks to Mr. Lee again.

“Sure, go on ahead.” Mr. Lee smiles at him back. Johnny fishes out his phone from his pocket and squats down to Jisung’s level as well. He opens the selfie camera and situates himself next to Jisung so that their faces appear on the screen. “Okay, one, two, three!” And at the count of three, Jisung plasters on a smile Johnny knows Kun is going to see right through it. Guess he’ll just have to reason that Jisung had the jitters before going inside.

“Okay, this is for real now, bub. You gotta go with Mr. Lee now.” Johnny holds both of Jisung’s tiny hands in one hand. “Your classmates are all waiting for you.”

“Okay.” Jisung replies with his head down low. Johnny then let’s go of Jisung’s hands and stands up.

“Don’t be sad, Jisung – ssi! We have lots of toys to play with. I’m sure you’ll find something you’ll like!” Mr. Lee chirps. “We need to go inside now so your dad can get to work, okay?” Taeyong stands up as well and takes Jisung’s hand in his.

“Okay.” Jisung mutters sullenly.

“He’ll be alright.” Johnny reassures. “Give him some time to adjust and he’ll be just as noisy as the rest.”

“Then we’ll give him all the time he needs. It is his first time in a school setting.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Lee.”

“Please, Taeyong is fine.”

“Thank you, Taeyong – ssi.” Johnny looks down to Jisung again. “I’ll be going now, alright? You be good now. Listen to your teacher, okay?”

“Yes, Dada.” Jisung replies with tears forming in his eyes.

“Ah, don’t cry, bub. Baba’s gonna be so sad when he finds out that you cried.”

“ ‘m not crying!” Jisung explains as he wipes his tears away.

“Then, I’ll get going now so he’ll stop crying.”

“Will you be the one to pick him up?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Okay, so we can make you a fetcher’s ID.”

“Oh okay, then.”

“Alright, Jisung – ssi. Say bye to your dad.” Taeyong instructs.

“Bye bye, Dada.” Jisung bids with a frown. Taeyong then ushers him inside the classroom.

“Bye, Sungie! I’ll see you later!” Johnny waves goodby e as Jisung looks back one last time. Taeyong flashes him a smile of reassurance as he closes the door to their classroom.

Once inside the classroom, Jisung notices that the kids were already seated into groups. He sucks in a deep breath and takes a seat at an empty chair.

“Oh, do you want to sit with your classmates?” Another teacher spoke to him. Jisung nods his head no and proceeds to look down at his lap.

“Give him some time, Jungwoo – ah. His parents have explained that it takes a while for him to open up to people.” Taeyong explains to Jungwoo, the teacher assistant.

“Ah, then should I just leave him alone?”

“For now, yeah. He’ll come around when he needs something.”

“Okay.” Jungwoo offers Jisung a smile before rushing off to the next table.

The classroom set up was that there were twenty students all ranging from three to five years old and divided into their age group by table.

“Alright children! Let’s get to know one another, okay?” Taeyong greets his class. “My name is Lee Taeyong and I’ll be your teacher from now on!”

Jungwoo was standing beside him and does a wave before introducing himself. “My name Kim Jungwoo and I’ll be your teacher from now on, too!”

The students all clap their hands and sends cheers to their teachers. “Now, it’s your turn!” Jungwoo instructs.

One student raises his hand and Taeyong calls him out to the front. “My name is Lee Haechan and I’m five! My mom says that my name means being full of sunshine!”

“Oooh, that’s a nice story, Haechan – ssi.” Taeyong cheers him on as another student raises their hand. Jungwoo calls them out as they walk to the front.

“My name is Lee Jeno.” The student greets before he bows and walks back to his seat.

“Okay? Is that all, Jeno – ssi?” Taeyong asks him. Jeno nods. “Okay, next one?”

_My name is Huang Renjun! I’m five years old and I like hotpot and cats!_

_I’m Na Jaemin but my mom calls me Nana a lot! I like bunnies!_

_I’m Liu Yangyang! That’s my name and not a nickname._

_My name is Nakamoto Shotaro. I’m five and I’m from Japan!_

_My name is Jung Sungchan and I’m four!_

_I’m Zhong Chenle and I’m the king of the world!_

Lastly, it was Jisung’s turn to introduce himself. Taeyong calls him out to the front but Jisung nods his head no.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to go the front to introduce yourself. You can do it there.” Jungwoo reassures him with a smile. “Would you like that?” Jisung then looks up at Jungwoo and gives him a nod.

“I – I – I’m S – S – Sah Ji – Ji – Ji – Jisung. I – I – I – I’m th – three.”

“You’re our youngest?” One student calls out.

“Very good, Jisung – ssi!” Taeyong congratulates him. Jisung then hurriedly takes his seat and looks down on his lap again.

“Okay, that was everyone! Now, let’s start the class for real this time, yeah?” Taeyong announces as the students cheer in anticipation.

When class was done for the day, Jisung was the first to bolt out of the classroom, completely ignoring the calls from his classmates to wait up. When he gets to the courtyard, Johnny was already waiting for him by their car. He runs up to his dad and then Johnny scoops him up and twirls him around a few times.

“How was school today?”

“It was okay.”

“Did you make any friends?” The smile on Jisung’s face was completely wiped off and Johnny knows it’s not a good thing. “Not even one?” Jisung nods his head no. “Well, you can always make friends tomorrow, right?” He reassures his son. He then takes out his phone again and takes a selfie with Jisung. He immediately sends it to Kun with the caption; _done for the day!_

A week later, and Jisung still isn’t able to make friends with anyone. Johnny thinks it’s because he’s the youngest in the class that he finds it hard to relate to all the older kids. Taeyong and Jungwoo reassures him that there are kids like that who takes a while to open up to other people. And given that Jisung doesn’t have someone close to his age, he’ll find it hard to get along with his older classmates. It wasn’t until a new student was introduced to the class did Jisung finally looked up from his lap for the first time in a week.

“My name is Jeon Taehyun! I’m three!” Taehyun proudly announces. Jungwoo was skimming through his application form when his birthdate catches his attention.

“Oh, Taehyun – ssi! You share a birthday with our Jisungie right there!” Jungwoo points to Jisung.

“Really?” Taehyun looks up at Jungwoo. “That’s so cool!” Taehyun immediately runs up to Jisung. “Hi!” He chirps.

“Hi.” Jisung greets bashfully.

“My mom told me that when two people share the same birthday then that means that they’re soulmates!”

“What?” Jisung looks at Taehyun with wide eyes.

“We’re soulmates from now on!” Taehyun concludes as he takes a seat next to Jisung.

“Well, looks like Jisung – ssi finally has a seatmate.” Taeyong whispers to Jungwoo.

“Looks like the classroom’s about to get noisier.”

“Can’t wait!” Jungwoo smiles at the youngest two who was already busy with their conversation. For the first time since school opened last week, Jisung was finally conversing with facial expressions. This was a start, Jungwoo thinks. Thank goodness for Taehyun coming into view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are much much appreciated! I honestly have nothing else to say other than I'm inlove with this little family. I need to see the three of them interact one day TTuTT


End file.
